The Roma Girl
by Ritz-chan
Summary: In 1492, after killing the Petrova family, Klaus found himself in a Bulgarian forest where he meet a strange Romani girl called Carolina. So why is she here now, not looking a day older and with a very alive and beating heart? Not to mention that's she's best friends with the she devil- Katherine Pierce- and calls herself Caroline Salvatore.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here's my newest fanfiction, this idea came to me in a dream and I just loved it. I'm not sure if I'll make this a short story or not, it depends on the reactions I receive from you guys. I'm also writing 'Give me time', which is another Klaroline fanfiction of mine so I may take a while to update this.**

**Special thanks to klarolinedrabbles for the help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: **In 1492, after killing the Petrova family, Klaus found himself in a Bulgarian forest where he meet a strange Romani girl called Carolina. So why is she here now, not looking a day older and with a very alive and beating heart? Not to mention that's she's best friends with the she devil- Katherine Pierce - and calls herself Caroline Salvatore.

* * *

The Roma Girl

Chapter 1: _Prologue_

_1492, Bulgaria_

_Running. He was moving fast, avoiding the trees easily, and enjoying the feeling of the ground on his bare feet. Each time he took a breath the smell of blood hit his nostrils, with immense strength, increasing in him a hunger for murder that even the Petrova family couldn't satisfy._

_He had killed them all, not only the family members but also every servant or friend that was inside the Petrova house and made sure that Katerina was in for a treat. He would love to see her face the moment she walked in her room and found her father pinned against the wall with a sword through his heart and her mother literally sleeping with the dead on her bed._

_He would hunt her down until there was no place for her to hide, even if he had to search the damned center of the earth, Katerina Petrova would not escape her fate. He was still astonished at how she had escaped in the first place, how could a simple frail human girl escape not only him but also his brother and his men? They were vampires for crying out loud, a human should not be a problem, unless, she had inside help. He was quite sure that his brother Elijah had had a hand in this, he knew Elijah cared about that wench but Klaus had no idea how much, until now._

_After 500 years of looking for a way to break his curse he had finally found her, the doppelganger but now everything was ruined. She had turned and was now useless; at least he was going to satisfy his thirst for revenge. He would make her beg for the only thing that she feared- death. Breaking her completely would please him immensely and he just had to find her and get the hell out of this country. He had to admit that Bulgaria was not his favorite place on earth, he much preferred Romania._

_He decided to stop, not sure how long he had been running. He had ended the Petrova family and gone for a run in hopes of finding more prey. He was itching for a kill and a dark-haired Bulgarian girl would probably satisfy him for the time being, he would just have to imagine that the girl was called Katerina Petrova and had destroyed his plans._

_He looked around, trying to figure where in the world he was but the only answer that came to him was that he was in a Bulgarian forest and that he was probably quite far from civilization. He looked at himself, taking in the bloodied state of his clothes and himself and let out a sigh. He was accustomed to being in such a state; however he would love to make an auto-portrait of himself covered in Petrova blood to offer Katerina._

_He sat down and leaned against an old tree, enjoying the strong blue color of the sky and the warm sunbeams on his face. Forgetting all cares in the world he was mostly shocked when he saw her, his vampiric senses had failed him- he hadn't even heard her walking._

_He didn't move, the girl wasn't threat and would soon be his lunch- unfortunately she was blonde, he was in the mood for dark-haired. He stared at her for a few seconds, analyzing was he was seeing._

_The female in front of him was dressed in a white long sleeveless dress that reached her feet, which were barefoot, and had a soft blue shawl protecting her back and arms from the cold afternoon wind. Her hair was a rich shade of gold. It was long and flowed in waves, making a contrast with her glowing pale skin. Her calm eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright and beautiful midnight color and could easily penetrate any soul. A straight nose, full lips, high cheekbones- a beautiful thing. It's a shame she has to die, Klaus thought._

_She was still there, frozen in time just staring at him with an inquisitive look on her face. She had had enough time to take in his bloodied state and he was merely awaiting for the panic of seeing someone covered in blood to sink in on her mind- she would run in fear and he would hunt her down to make the kill more thrilling, he had decided._

_But she did no such thing, surprising him further. Instead of screaming bloody murderer and running for her life she wrinkled her nose and exclaimed with a hint of disgust. "You stink!"_

"_Come along, the river is this way." The girl said, starting to walk in the direction she had came._

_He didn't respond; he simply followed. She could probably take him to her people, although she didn't have the dark-hair common to the Romani people Klaus was positive that she was a gypsy, and the Romani traveled in large groups meaning- lots of food._

_The Original carefully studied the girl, and easily found out the reason why he hadn't sensed her before. She moved like a hunter- fast and silently, he could barely hear her footsteps and if he wasn't paying extreme attention we wouldn't have heard her. Just to make sure he listened carefully to her heartbeat to make sure she wasn't a vampire and smelled her scent deeply to know for sure that she wasn't a werewolf; after all he had never seen a human with such traits._

"_I thought you were a dead animal because of your rotten smell." The blonde informed ignoring the small frown that appeared on his face. He did smell like a corpse, literally speaking he was dead, but she didn't have to be so damn blunt about it._

"_You know, this is not animal blood." Klaus replied, hoping to find out if she was unafraid or just plain stupid._

"_I never said it was." The girl said, shrugging her shoulders in a lazy way._

"_It's not mine either." Klaus affirmed, trying to get some sort of reaction out of the blonde._

"_I never said it was." She repeated, shrugging once again. Right after that she abruptly stopped walking, and with her right hand pointed at the river. "Dive in, with a smell like that it won't be long till the wolves come- attracted by the smell of death."_

_He frowned at her choice of words but nodded, and went to clean himself. She was right, wolfs will always be attracted to death- just like his. His wolf craved blood, death and the cries of a defeated prey._

_While cleaning the blood of with the cold river water he looked up and gazed once again at her. It was weird, he knew for certain that she was a Romani but almost every trace of her beauty hinted the other way. If it wasn't for the way she was dressed and the adorns that decorated her hair, he would bet that she was from the cold northern countries- dark-haired and dark skin females were more common in this part of Europe._

_She noticed him glancing at her and returned with a stare of her own. "What's your name?" Klaus asked, intrigued._

"_Carolina." The girl replied, with smile on her lips. "You?"_

"_Niklaus Mikaelson. You can call me Klaus." Klaus replied, noticing her quick change of humor. "Why are you in the middle of the forest?"_

"_I live here." Carolina responded, nonchalantly._

_Klaus hadn't figured her out yet, one minute she was smiling at him the other she was acting bored out of her mind. What a perplexing little thing, he thought. "Are you a Roma?" The Original inquired, being sure never hurt anybody._

"_Yes, how did you know? Many think I'm from the cold north." She said, narrowing her eyes at him with a deep frown on her face._

"_From the way you carry yourself, silently but with rhythm, and because of your clothes and accessories." He replied. "Plus, many Romani groups camp out in the forests."_

"_Well aren't you smart." The blonde replied, rolling her eyes. He chuckled softly, this gypsy was feisty and quite hilarious- never before had he witnessed a woman with such mood swings._

"_Aren't you going to offer me roof until I find my way?" Klaus asked in an arrogant way, it didn't seem like she has going to take him with her so he had to make himself her guest._

"_I could, if I felt like it." Carolina responded, shrugging her shoulders. "Not sure you would be welcomed, they don't like me either and my guests are mostly received with insults."_

_He looked at her with wide eyes, why in the world didn't they like her? Normally Romani traveled in family, they were very protective of their own and welcomed lost people with open arms. So why would they hate her?_

"_Why don't they like you?" The vampire asked, truly curious with the woman in front of him._

"_Let's just say that I have a duty and they think I don't take it seriously." The gypsy replied in an unattached and cold tone. "But then again, as long as I do my duty they don't bother me much and I love to annoy them- come on." She then turned around and started walking south._

_It time for my snack, Klaus thought with a smug grin on his face._

* * *

_They had been walking for a while, she was fast for a human and he almost had to use his vampire speed to accompany her. Almost._

_He could hear multiple voices, so he knew they were close but he hadn't decided what to do when he got there. Kill a few of them for dinner and the rest for breakfast? Or all the moment he got there? It was a very deep question, well not really- they would all be dead before he left, that he was sure._

"_We're here." Carolina said, nodding her head in the direction of the camp._

_It had been a long time since he had seen a Romani camp, they were all over Europe but Klaus normally spent his days on one of his castles so he didn't encounter many of them. From the looks of it, it was a large community. He saw a lot of driving wooden carts, where they most likely stored their things, and some tents. In the middle there was a big bonfire where children were dancing around. It was very welcoming even if it was rather rustic._

"_You're finally back, stop playing around and do your duty girl!" An old woman seated near the fire exclaimed, in an angry voice as she glared at Carolina._

"_I was only absent for no more than two hours, Chovihani!" The blonde girl next to him replied, in an even tone._

_Klaus stared at the old woman in front of him for a while to make sure he had listened right, Chovihani was a name given to female healers or gypsy shamans and they held quite the power within the groups- mostly because they healed the sick and held powerful knowledge- what many didn't know was that they were mostly witches. This one was probably very old and very powerful, from her looks alone Klaus would give her a hundred years but even so, she could be much older._

"_You don't have a right to be absent from you duty, nor do you have a right to bring people to our camp." The old woman gave him a stern look, not giving him much importance, and continued to scream at the blonde girl. "Do not forget the reason of your existence, without it you're nothing!"_

"_My duty is not the reason I exist, it's merrily one of the things I have to do during my existence and whatever I do, or whoever I bring is none of your damned business. Heal your sick and talk to your ghosts but you don't have a right to command me." Carolina said loudly, shutting up everybody in the surrounding area who, by the way, were looking at her with disgust but more than that, he recognized a look that he received by many - fear._

"_You will not speak like that to me-"The old woman started, but was cut off when Carolina screamed. "Without me you would be nothing old woman, none of you would, so shut up and mind your own business." The blonde then moved quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling Klaus to a tent far away from the others, which he presumed was hers._

_She sat down, and pulled him to the ground to sit with her. He had to admit; she was bloody strong and could shut up anyone with that fiery personality of hers. What had him more curious about her was why the rest of the Romani where afraid of her, or why the old woman was so worried about her duty._

"_Sorry about that, as I said before, they don't like me much." Carolina apologized. "You can stay with me, my bender is quite large and I don't have family."_

"_So this thing is called a 'bender'?" Klaus inquired, checking out the tent. "Each family has one?"_

"_Yes, I would prefer a castle but it could be worse." The blonde replied. "Each couple has a tent, and they share it with their children until they marry them off."_

"_I see, and let me correct you." The Original informed. "They don't hate you, they fear you. Why is that?"_

_He carefully tried to read her expressions; she was biting her lip –in a very sexy way- and had a troubled look on her face. "I didn't ask you why you looked like you had taken a blood bath, so don't ask me that."_

_He stared at her for a while before slowly nodding, he really didn't care if she asked him but he would probably have to kill her after telling her that he had just slaughtered a whole family and she was becoming a very fascinating puzzle. He wanted to crack her skull open and figure out her darkest secrets- he could compel her but he was bored and for some unknown reason that didn't seem right._

"_Are you hungry? I have some potatoes." She inquired, as she searched for her food._

"_No, not yet." Klaus replied, he wasn't that hungry just in need of a kill and he had decided that the first person to die of this little Romani group would be that Chovihani- he didn't hate her but he didn't like her either- the king goes down first and the pawns easily follow._

"_Well then, you can rest but I have to go do my damned duty." She informed, as she got up carrying a few potatoes in her hands._

"_When will you be back?" Klaus asked, starting to wonder what in the world this duty of hers was, she was just a girl but everyone feared her and her duty was supposedly super important._

"_Maybe tomorrow morning, I'll be around but …" She replied, not elaborating and he nodded. She quickly disappeared into the woods, not saying anything else._

_It's time for my mid-afternoon snack, Klaus thought as he got up and when to look for the old woman._

* * *

_It wasn't hard to find, the king- in this case an old witch- always stayed on the biggest house available. He decided to hear if the Chovihani was alone and was surprised to hear a voice that he actually knew. ,Carolina._

"_Can you stop being an old hag and leave me the fuck alone? I do my damned duty you don't have to be on my case 24/7!"_

"_Fine, but I want that thing out of here by the morning." The old woman ordered. It seems the witch knows what I am, does Carolina know?_

"_Ok, now I have stuff to do." The younger girl responded, before she left the tent._

_He let out a sigh, not happy that he didn't figure out the answer to some of his questions. He listened to the heart beats inside the tent and upon finding that the witch was alone he decided to go and eat._

_Just as he was about to enter, a voice he recognized as his brother Elijah said. "Haven't you eaten enough for today brother?"_

_He sighed once again and turned around to find Elijah glaring at him. "What do you want Elijah?"_

"_I would want you not to mess with the Romani, especially not with a group that has a witch as a shaman." Elijah responded, in his usually distant tone but Klaus could notice the upset look that his brother tried to hide._

"_Are you mad that I killed the family of that little bitch?" Klaus asked, in a nonchalant tone._

"_Do you understand that without the Petrova family there will be no more doppelgangers for you to break your curse?" Elijah questioned in return._

"_That's the least of my problems right now but don't worry Elijah I'll eventually find another one." Klaus replied narrowing his eyes at his brother, he didn't like having his failures thrown at his face._

"_Are you going to kill all of the people here as well brother?"The serious looking Original asked._

"_Whatever I do is none of your business!" Klaus exclaimed. "Why are you here anyway?"_

"_I've found Katerina's trail and I've come to tell you." His brother informed. "She's here in Bulgaria, my men saw her near her family home and it's most likely that she saw the mess you made."_

"_Good, I hope she's devastated, scared and angry like a lost cat." Klaus said, grinning like a mad man. "Do you have her current location?"_

"_Her tracks disappeared into the forest, quite close to yours, going south. These Romani probably know this forest better than us, if you don't kill them they may be useful brother."_

"_They probably won't help us, but Carolina might." Klaus replied; the blonde girl seemed to know the forest like the back of her hand. "But I don't know where she is, something about duty and that she would be back in the morning."_

"_We could wait for her, but I don't believe she will help us if you decide to kill her people. How is it that you know her?" Elijah asked._

"_I think she wouldn't mind, these gypsies aren't very nice to her. She's the stupid girl that tells a man covered in blood that he smells like a dead animal." Klaus replied, trying to find her scent- the quicker they left the quicker he would kill Katerina._

"_She seems interesting, anyway, are we going to stand outside a witch's tent or are we going somewhere else to wait for the girl?" Elijah asked; he was after all the most practical Original._

"_We can go wait at her tent, but I would prefer finding her right now!" Klaus exclaimed, he really had no patience. "Katerina is quite near, I can smell it!"_

"_Yes, but we have no idea where and if she thinks she's not being followed she will be more easy to catch."_

"_Fine, let's go wait then." Klaus groaned, and started walking in the direction he had come from._

* * *

_They had talked all night, mostly about catching Katerina, and Klaus hadn't been able to make his brother admit that he had let the wench escape. He was completely sure that it had been Elijah; he hoped that his brother hadn't betrayed him; Katerina could easily seduce any of his men._

_It was almost morning, and even though he hoped Katerina didn't have a daylight ring it seemed like the little minx had found a witch to do her a favor. How did the bitch even know about daylight rings?_

"_Brother do you think the girl will take more time to arrive?" His brother asked, bringing him out of his thoughts._

"_Not sure, but the faster she gets here the better." He replied, impatiently._

"_Oh my, who's this?" A female voice said for behind them._

"_Carolina." Klaus greeted, as he turned around and saw her. "This is my brother Elijah."_

"_Hi, I'm Carolina." The blonde said, looking at his brother. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Elijah Mikaelson, pleasure." The Original replied. "Miss Carolina, we were hoping you could help us with something."_

"_Sure, what do you guys need?" Carolina asked, giving them a surprised look._

"_We are looking for someone that was last seen in this forest going south, could you give us some direction as to where this person might be?" Elijah asked._

"_Well, yes. If this person is going south they probably know that the closest city is a few hours away. Is this person running?" The blonde woman responded._

"_Yes." Klaus responded slowly, sharing a look with his brother. "Why?"_

"_Well, because that city is one of the biggest of the country and if the person you're looking is running that's where they will go, finding transportation there is quite easy." Carolina replied, shrugging._

"_Can you give us the direction to the city, right now?" Klaus asked quickly, he was not letting that little doppelganger escape him again._

"_Sure, come along, I'll take you to the river and then you just was to follow it to reach the city." She informed, as she turned around and walked in the direction of the quiet sound he recognized as water._

* * *

_They walked for half an hour in silence until they reached the river. Elijah had given him a surprised look as he noticed how quick and silent Carolina was, he most likely had also checked her heartbeat to be sure that she was human._

"_We're here." She informed, as she bent down and drank some water._

"_Which way should we go?" Elijah asked, looking around. "It's quite hard to know in this dense forest."_

"_You just follow the water's direction; it will lead you to the city." Carolina said. "It will take you nine, maybe ten hours to get there."_

"_Thank you; you have been quite the help." Elijah thanked, giving her a soft bow._

"_You're welcome." She replied, and then looked at him smirking. "And you, I hope you take more baths! Smelling like a corpse is not very pleasant."_

"_I'll make sure I do just that." Klaus replied, giving her a wolfish grin. "Thank you for your help Carolina." He then grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly, he was more than surprised when he looked at her and received quite the brilliant smile._

"_You're welcome." She replied, looking amused._

"_I'm sure we will meet again, someday." Klaus said, saying his goodbyes to the pretty blonde as he turned around and walked to his brother that had already started going into the direction of the city._

"_I'm sure we will." She whispered._

_Neither the two Originals nor the Roma girl heard the screams that echoed throughout the forest._

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. Tell me; did you like it? Did you hate it ?**

**Spoilers:** **Next chapter will be in the present and it's going to start in season 4 of tvd, in the end of episode 18 to be more precise and i'll take it from there.**

**_Ritz-chan_**


	2. Coming Home

**A/N: Hi lovely readers, here's the second chapter. I told you that I may take a while to update this story so don't be surprised if I take a few weeks to update it.**

**Special thanks to klarolinedrabbles for the help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_The Roma Girl_

Chapter 1: _Coming Home  
_

**Pennsylvania, 2013**

She was walking down the street, hearing the click of her high heels on the pavement and feeling the night's cold wind as it touched her legs. She had just stepped out of the plane and hadn't had time to change into warmer clothes so now here she was, dressed in a dark green knee-high dress and a black pair of heels, freezing her ass off.

Katherine had sent her a message, two weeks prior with the name of the town where she was with an SOS attached. As much as Caroline would have loved to stop living her life and come running to help Kat, she knew that the brunette was a drama queen and that it would probably be a few weeks before she was in any kind of danger.

What the doppelganger had forgotten to write in her message, or what she had left out intentionally, was her address.

So now here she was, searching for a clue to where the dark-haired beauty lived. The town wasn't very big, but it still had its share of houses and the blonde didn't feel like going knocking on doors looking for the damned woman. She was about to give up and go look for a room in a motel to rent when she saw a brunette, whose silhouette she knew, talking to a dark-haired man who had his back turned towards her.

She was about to go over there, thinking that Katherine was having a late snack, when she got a good look at her face. Katherine rarely showed any kind of emotion other than amusement or annoyance, so to see the girl she knew for more than five centuries actually show an emotion that could be easily described as love was shocking.

She quickly recomposed herself and hid behind a building within hearing range of the couple. Her curiosity got the best of her; she was intrigued as to who this mystery man was and how in the world he had unfrozen the queen bitch's heart.

"Because I meant what I said…" Caroline heard Katherine say. "about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too. I need you to trust me. I _want _you to trust me, just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

The voices stopped and silence followed, until soft footsteps increased in her direction. Knowing that this meant that Kat was walking her way the blonde decided to scare the hell out of her best friend.

"Hey kitty-Kat." Caroline greeted, smirking like a child that knew she had just heard something she wasn't supposed to. Her smirk only increased when the brunette in response jumped, quite literally, as her eyes bugged out in a comical way.

"What are you doing here_, now_?" Katherine shrieked loudly, stopping the male figure behind her from walking away and making him turn to watch the two women. As tempting as checking out Kat's lover was, Caroline decided to tease the Doppelganger as much as she could; after all it wasn't every day that you got some dirt on the most teasing female on the face of the earth.

"You called, I came." The blonde replied in a nonchalant tone as she shrugged her shoulders, although the dark-haired woman could easily spot the teasing sparkle in Caroline's eyes.

"Did I not emphasize the word 'now'?" Katherine inquired, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at Caroline. "I called you two weeks ago, where the hell here you? I could have been dead by now!"

"Well…" Caroline started, knowing already that the brunette wouldn't accept the motive for her tardiness "I was in a little Greek island, and I had just paid a small fortune to rent a house for two weeks, I couldn't just leave."

"So…" Katherine said in a quiet but firm tone, as she narrowed her eyes. "You didn't come to help me because you were catching a tan on a Greek beach, is that it?"

"If you put it like that, then the answer is yes." The blonde responded, giving the Doppelganger the cutest puppy eyes she could think of.

Katherine continued to glare daggers at her until she got tired, and after a long sigh the brunette grinned at her and demanded. "You're an awful friend; I thought something happened to you, I demand compensation!"

"Of course you do." Caroline replied, every time they had a fight the one in the wrong had to compensate the other, sometimes with favors or with very expensive presents. "What do you want?"

"First I want a pair of super expensive high-heeled leather boots, try Jimmy Choo or Christian Louboutin." Katherine informed, smiling at her herself as she imagined her new pair of boots. "Secondly, I want you to do some damage control for me."

"Damage control?" The blonde asked, intrigued. Katherine always kept things fun and lively; doing her favors wasn't that much of a pain and it was quite entertaining.

"Well things have been crazy in these parts, especially in Mystic Falls." Kat informed, giving Caroline a look before continuing in a nonchalant tone. "I've already told you about your brother's little snowflake, right?" Caroline nodded in confirmation. "Well, I may have killed her brother to get to the cure of vampirism and she may have turned off her emotions after that."

"I see, it's seems you've been busy." Caroline said, giving the other woman a hard look. "What type of damage control do you need me to do?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you would like to go to Mystic Falls to check on your dear brothers and work on turning that little bitch's humanity on before she becomes a problem for me." The brunette said, as she rolled her eyes at the thought of little Elena becoming a problem. "Plus, there's nobody more capable than you at torturing vampires into turning their humanity on, and the mere thought of my double screaming in pain brings me immense pleasure."

Caroline was about to reply when she noticed that the dark-haired man, who Kat was talking to before, approached them quietly and stared at her for a few seconds, before asking. "Is everything alright Katerina?"

Caroline's eyes widened a bit as she took in the man in front of her, she knew who he was and now his relationship with Katherine wasn't so surprising; he was the only man who the Doppelganger had ever loved, Elijah Mikaelson. What did surprise her was the fact that the Original seemed to recognize her face, but still hadn't remembered where he knew her from.

Katherine slightly jumped at the sound of his voice, and replied with a small smile. "No, everything is fine Elijah. Shouldn't you be heading to Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, I'll leave shortly but I wanted to know who this lady was before I left." Elijah replied, as he once more glanced at the blonde. "I believe we have met before."

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't." Caroline replied cryptically, and smiled at herself as she saw the look of amusement that Katherine gave her. "But it's always a pleasure to meet you again Elijah."

"You seem to know me. Would you be kind enough to introduce yourself?" The Original asked politely. "My memory it's not nearly as good as it should be."

"Caroline Salvatore." The blonde introduced herself with a lazy smile. "Don't worry, time gets to all of us but it's not major that you don't remember me; we only met once."

Elijah's eyes widened at the mention of the name Salvatore but quickly recomposed himself. "I'm still not quite sure where we've met, but I'm sure it will come to me eventually."

"Indeed." Caroline nodded, she was sure that it would come to him sooner or later although she hopped it took him a long time; she didn't like when people interrogated her about her age or the fact she was still pretty much alive. "Are you going to Mystic Falls?"She asked.

He nodded in affirmation, and she beamed at him. "Would you mind giving me a ride? I was thinking about visiting my brothers."

"Well, I'll be leaving shortly with my sister and if you have your belongings with yourself you may join us." Elijah informed, as he turned around and stared walking in the direction of a blonde girl.

"Have I apologized about keeping you out of the loop about my love life?" Katherine asked as a strained smiled appeared on her lips; she knew Caroline was going to tease the hell out of her the moment they had time. "Also, have I mentioned that not only all the living members of The Originals but also Silas are taking residence in Mystic Falls?"

"No you haven't, on both accounts." The blonde huffed, and then asked giving the brunette a hard stare. "So, you're sending me to a place full of super powerful supernatural beings?" She didn't feel like putting herself in the middle of a war between the most powerful vampires and some super old immortal, not to mention two love-sick puppies and their vampire Doppelganger with no emotions.

"Yes, I am but I know you can take care of yourself." Kat informed, giving her a small grin as her eyes shinned with mischief. "Plus, the boys won't let you get hurt."

"Want you wanted to say was that they'll try not to let me hurt anybody." Caroline said, smirking. "Although, if that Doppelganger is as annoying as you make her sound to be I might kill her before I can help her."

"That would be fine by me, do whatever you want as long as she is no longer a problem." Katherine replied in a nonchalant tone, but the blonde noticed the excited shine that appeared on the Doppelganger's eyes at the mention of a dead Elena Gilbert.

Caroline hadn't seen her brothers, Damon and Stefan, in a couple of years but Katherine had kept her posted on their lives from time to time. Recently all the news revolved around the newest Doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, and how both boys found themselves in love with her. Caroline had planned on paying them a visit for quite some time, she didn't want story to repeat itself again, last time they relationship as brothers took a turn for the worst and even she couldn't do much about it.

She looked forward and noticed that Elijah was giving her a look, as he talked to the phone with someone and as the blonde, who she could bet was Rebekah, entered the vehicle.

"That seems to be my signal." Caroline said, as she nodded at Elijah. "I'll keep you updated on the Mystic Falls drama, but you better start texting me now about what is happening in the hell hole that is Mystic Falls before I get there." The blonde then gave Katherine a quick hug, and started walking towards the car.

"Don't forget my expensive boots, and be careful with that blonde Original; the bitch pinned me against a table with a damned fork!" Katherine called just as Caroline entered the Original's car.

* * *

Rebekah was tapping her hand on her leg, at the same rhythm of the music that was passing on the radio, as she glanced occasionally at rear-view mirror to check out the blonde woman who Elijah had decided to give a ride to. She seemed to be texting to someone on her iphone as she played with the tips of blonde hair that fell on her shoulders. Rebekah's instinct was telling her that this woman was older than she seemed and definitely more powerful, however after checking it seemed that the girl not only was human but also didn't seem to smell like a werewolf.

"What did you say your name was?" Rebekah inquired, as she carefully checked the blonde's face for any kind of lie. That was her gift, no one could ever lie to her; after centuries of lying and seeing others lie in her face it had become one of her defenses to check everyone for any type of lies.

"I didn't." The blonde replied, as she shrugged her shoulders. "If you're asking me my name, it's Caroline Salvatore."

Rebekah slightly jumped and turned around on her seat to stare at the blonde, she wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the truth either, which could only mean that she did call herself Caroline Salvatore but it wasn't her given name.

"What's you're relationship with Damon and Stefan?" The Original decided to ask, she was going to keep her findings about the newest Salvatore to herself. _You never know when you might need an ally_, she thought.

"I'm their sister." Caroline informed easily, although she had a feeling that the female Original was checking out her reactions.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and asked carefully as she shared a look with Elijah. "How old are you?"

"I'm at least 163, if that's what you're asking." Caroline replied in a nonchalant voice, as she rolled her eyes at the fact that they could have just asked what was in their minds, although she probably wouldn't have answered.

"What the hell are you then?" Rebekah asked in a quiet tone as she checked again to see if the girl was indeed a vampire. "Your heart is beating and I don't think you're a witch either."

"No, I'm not a witch nor am I a vampire." The blonde informed with a small grin in her lips, shocking people was one of her hobbies. "However, what I am is none of your concern."

Rebekah was about to reply and Elijah finally intervened. "Rebekah, that's enough."

The blonde Original was about to pout, but stopped when she noticed the hard stare that Elijah gave her; it could be translated into a shut-up-we-will-talk-about-this-later.

After that, the ride to Mystic Falls was quiet with only the music from the radio to cut through the hard silence.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

As they reached the Salvatore boarding house, Caroline let out a tired sigh. She had been expecting Rebekah to jump her with questions for the last hour, questions to which she could not answer. Even Katherine knew only a few things about her, and Damon and Stefan knew near to nothing.

"I believe you have reached your destination miss Salvatore." Elijah informed, in his normal polite tone.

"Indeed I have, but don't call me that; I much prefer Caroline." The blonde replied, as she quickly opened the door and got out. "Thank you for the ride, it was much appreciated."

"You're welcome; I hope we meet again Caroline." Elijah said, as he rolled his window up and rode back to the Mikaelson manor.

* * *

**Mikaelson Family Mansion**

Klaus was waiting impatiently for the arrival of his siblings, who were bringing the cure. The sooner that cure was with Silas the sooner the bastard would kill himself. He had spent the day in suffering, believing that he add a piece of white oak stake inside him when in reality the son of a bitch had entered his head and he had only gotten rid of the pain after losing conscience.

So for him, the sooner Silas committed suicide the better. He was about to head up to his room to take a shower when he heard voices coming from the entrance of the manor.

"So are we going to tell Nik that there's this new girl in town who is some unknown kind of immortal?" Klaus heard Rebekah ask, as he entered the living room.

"Yes, I believe I have met her before although I cannot place where or when." Elijah replied, with a positive voice.

"Who are you both talking about?" Klaus inquired, as he went to get a glass of liquor for himself. "Do you have the cure Elijah?"

"We are talking about this girl we met." Rebekah informed ignoring his question about the cure, as she took a seat in one of the couches. "Her name is Caroline Salvatore, and she appears to be immortal even though she has a beating heart."

"Salvatore? Are you sure she's immortal?" Klaus quickly asked, he most certainly did not need another weird immortal in town not to mention a Salvatore immortal. "What does she look like?"

"Yes, and she's definitely immortal. Blonde, perky, pretty and she does have a killer style; I wanted to ask her where she bought those heels." Rebekah replied, although Klaus ignored her response and stared at Elijah.

"6 feet tall, blonde, blue eyes, at least 163 years old, beating heart, as fast and silent as a vampire and I seem to have met her before although I simply cannot place in my mind where." Elijah informed, on his normal matter of fact tone.

Klaus stared skeptically at his brother, not sure whether to laugh or not, when a memory from long ago hit him; a beautiful blonde Romani girl who just happened to be fast and silent, not to mention strong, whose name was Carolina.

"Impossible." He whispered as he flashed to his art studio and searched through the mountains of draws he had made over the centuries. He remembered that after he had given up on hunting down Katerina himself he had remembered the strong beauty and had drawn her once.

He had drawn a large amount of females over the centuries, but once in a while we would check that one of her because he always had a feeling that he would meet her again even though it was impossible.

After a few minutes of searching he finally found it. He stared at it for a while and noticed its details; it was a picture of when she had first introduced herself and smiled at him while he was cleaning the blood of the Petrova family off. There she was in all her beauty, with long shiny blonde hair and big and clever midnight eyes as she first graced him with her smile- truly a magnificent thing.

He quickly flashed to his siblings and handed the draw to Elijah. "Is that her?" Klaus asked quietly.

Elijah took in the draw and nodded in affirmation. "Yes, although her hair is shorter I'm sure this is her. No wonder I didn't remember her, this was five centuries ago and she looks quite different."

Rebekah flashed to them and also glanced at the draw. "Wow, that's definitely her. How do you guys know her?"

"We met her when we were hunting down Katerina after she ran away in Bulgaria." Elijah replied. "What I can't seem to understand is how she knows not only the Salvatore brothers but also Katherine."

"Well, I'll just have to go ask her then." Klaus said, as he grabbed his jacket and searched for his keys.

"I'm coming with you." Rebekah informed, as she quickly grabbed the car keys and sped over to Klaus's car.

He groaned and flashed after her.

* * *

**A/N: That was it, I hope you guys liked it. **

**Spoilers: **** Next chapter will start with a flashback to 1864, Mystic Falls.**

**Also, most of the Reviews I received were about what type of supernatural Caroline is- I won't tell you that, it would ruin the fun but lets just say you're going to be mind blown when I reveal her past.**

**If someone guesses what she is, I'll let the lucky person on large spoilers throughout the story. **

_**Ritz-chan**_


	3. Family

**A/N: Hi readers, since you've been wanting an update here is a short update, like a filler, so you guys can understand the relationship between Damon, Stefan and Caroline. I didn't, and couldn't update for so long because I got a job, actually two jobs so it was complicated but I'll write more as soon as I can.**

**I didn't have a beta check this chapter, so if there's any mistakes please inform me and if you're a beta and want to help me out with this story send me a pm, it would be great and I could update quicker with some help. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_The Roma Girl_

Chapter 2: _Family_

- **Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline took small steps towards the front door, she loved the warm feeling that the boarding house gave her; to her it felt like home. The Salvatore Estate was long gone, destroyed during the battle of Willow Creek and now only ruins remained of the place she first called, truly, her home.

_20 of September, 1864 _

_Katherine had sent a letter the previous week telling her how she had used the Atlanta Campfires as a cover to pose as an orphaned girl who had lost both parent in the fires, and how she was staying in the Salvatore Estate with two fine-looking young men. _

_Caroline wasn't surprised when her friend asked her to come to Mystic Falls for a while to keep her company and decided to accept her offer with the intention of making sure that Katherine didn't get herself killed by attracting unwanted attention with her erratic feeding._

_"Miss we are arriving at the Salvatore Estate." Lyra said quietly, awakening her from her own thoughts. Lyra was her handmaiden, a young orphaned girl she had met in the streets of England with a powerful ability of foresight. _

_The coach softly stopped and the servant who was driving it opened the door for them, Lyra descended first and helped her get off. As soon as she looked up she saw a smiling Katherine walking towards her with open arms._

_"My friend, I have missed you terribly." The dark-haired woman said as she gave her a warm hug. "I'm pleased that you have joined us."_

_"As I am dear friend, how have you been faring on your own?" The blonde asked, giving her friend a sharp look. They had gone separated ways a few years ago, when Katherine decided that she could cover her tracks on her own. _

_"Quite well, I believe." Katherine replied, giving Caroline a sly smirk. "Come, I want you to meet the Salvatores." _

_Caroline looked behind the brunet's shoulder and saw the majestic structure of the Salvatore Estate and two young men, one with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, and the other with the same dark brown hair but with forest green eyes._

_"Boys, this is the friend I told you about, Caroline." Katherine said to them as she pulled the blonde closer to her. _

_"Caroline, this is Stefan Salvatore." The dark-haired woman said nodding towards the young man with sparkly green eyes. _

_"Enchanted, my lady." Stefan said, as he took her hand and planted on it a small kiss._

_"It's a pleasure, good sir." Caroline replied, gracing him it a small smile. _

_"And this one is Damon Salvatore, the older brother." Katherine introduced, nodding towards the man it the ice blue eyes._

_"It's a pleasure my lady, I hope you enjoy your stay." Damon said, as he planted a kiss on her other hand._

_"It's a pleasure indeed kind sir." Caroline replied, bowing slightly and giving both of the brothers a smile. "Yes, I believe I'll enjoy my stay." _

Caroline came out of her own memories walked in, quickly noticing that the boarding house hadn't changed a bit. She had only been here twice, back in the 30's and the 40's, when Damon had come to raise hell in the quiet town of Mystic Falls because he was depressed that Katherine was locked up in the church.

Back in the day, she helped Katherine fake her own death and after making sure that Katherine was as far away as possible she came back to check on both Damon and Stefan. They, however, had both been turned and Stefan had already left for another town to bathe himself in blood. Damon on the other hand, wasn't sure how to live his life as a vampire and was suffering with the lost of his beloved.

When she found him, lost like a little lamb, she wanted to tell him that Katherine was out partying and that he should move on with his life but doing so could put Katherine in danger. Instead she asked Emily to tell him that Katherine was locked up in the tomb in hope of giving him a reason to live; to find a way to free the doppelgänger. So Caroline taught him everything about being and immortal and he made is life's mission to free Katherine.

After a few decades they parted ways, and Caroline went to find and help Stefan with his blood thirst. She forced him to turn his humanity on after long hours of torture with the help of Alexia, who she had become close with after long hours of bonding while torturing her brother.

After that Caroline went to live with Katherine of a few more years while Alexia kept Stefan sane and in control of his emotions and eating habits. She visited them from time to time, making sure they were still alive.

Now, that they knew that the doppelgänger was still alive both of them would be pissed at her but she hopped they understood her reasons and that they wouldn't stay mad long.

She didn't know if anyone was home, so she threw her bag into the couch and when to get a glass of bourbon of herself. She filled the glass and took a seat on the comfy couch, making herself comfortable. She was about to take her iPhone out to ask Katherine Damon's number when she saw a familiar face staring at her.

The face was indeed quite familiar, she had known it for five centuries but the person wasn't familiar at all. The only thing she knew about the girl was that her name was Elena Gilbert and that at the moment her emotions were off.

"Who are you?" Katherine's look alike asked, in a nonchalant tone.

"I'm Caroline and you must be Elena." The blonde replied, in a similar tone as she rolled her eyes. She hated vampires that had their emotions off; simply put they were dull and annoying.

"I don't really care but you smell good." Elena said, as she vamped in front of the blonde ready to drain her dry. Caroline didn't even flinch, baby vampires were weak and she could easily break her neck without breaking a sweat.

However, before she had the time to break the doppelganger's neck the girl's body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Caroline looked up and saw a grinning and amused Damon, who quickly picked up Elena's body from the floor and laid it on the couch.

"Didn't I teach you to not break your girlfriend's neck?" The blonde inquired with an amused look on her face.

"I don't think you did, you just taught me to bite hard and drink slow." Damon replied, as he got closer and gave her a quick hug, which she returned.

_1865, Salem_

_"It's not hard, bite hard and drink slowly and this time listen to her heartbeat Damon." Caroline repeated for the thousandth time. _

_"I'm going to end up killing her again, why do I even need to stop?" Damon whined, annoying that the blonde wasn't shutting up with her rules._

_"I'm teaching you to survive, sure you can go around killing like Stefan but then you'll end up like Katherine!" She exclaimed throwing her hand up in exasperation. "Do you want to end up hunted down like a pig by humans because you can't control your feeding habits?!"_

_"Fine then, but if I fail again it's not my fault!" Damon roared at her, as he pulled the compelled woman towards him and bit her neck strongly. _

_She watched for a few seconds until Damon let the human fall to the floor, his mouth and neck dripping with blood. "Is she alive?" He asked, still high from the blood._

_"Yes, you did well." Caroline replied with a broad smile. "Now I just need to teach you how to eat and not make a mess, you're like a child playing with your food and getting your clothes dirty." _

_"Now you're acting like a mom."Damon replied, rolling his eyes but with a grin on his face._

"What are you doing here Blondie?" He asked, waking her up from old memories, as he stole her drink and brought it to his lips.

"Can't a girl just come to visit her favorite brothers?" Caroline asked, in an innocent voice as a grin appeared on her face. Normally she didn't like to play around the bush but tormenting Damon was always pleasurable.

"Care, get on with it." Damon replied, rolling his eyes at her with a knowing smile on his lips as he sat comfortably on the empty couch.

"Katherine asked me to come and take care of Elena." The blonde replied, and sat down next to him.

"What kind of take care?" Damon inquired, narrowing his eyes in her direction with a deep frown on his face.

"Don't worry; it's not that kind of take care." Care informed rolling her eyes. "Kat gave Elijah the cure to make a deal for her freedom with Klaus and one of the variables that she was to take in account is Elena. Emotionless Elena might just steal the cure and destroy it just to make sure that she doesn't take it, so Kat asked me to came here and torture your girl into some emotions."

"Lucky me." Damon replied as he gave her his trademark smirk . "We've been trying to make her turn on her emotions but with you here it's only a matter of time."

"Of course." Caroline nodded in affirmation. "Never fear, Caroline is here." She said, giggling.

Damon was about to reply when the they heard the front door banging, second later a smiling Stefan appeared and vamped near Caroline to give her a strong hug.

_1922, New Orleans _

_A few months ago Katherine had check up on Stefan and found him around the Originals, luckily she saw Klaus compelling Stefan to forget about them. She had been researching of ways to turn vampiric emotions on for years, and after much traveling she believed she had finally found a way to help Stefan. _

_She looked up and glanced at him; she had broken his neck and had tied him on a metal chair with chains soaked in vervain. _

_"Are you having second thoughts about this?" Alexia asked, as she leaned against the nearest wall. "I can do this without you, you already told me what to do."_

_"I can do this, I want to help him and I'm going to help him. The easy way doesn't seem to work on him, so now I'll have to go the hard way Alexia." Caroline replied, giving the blonde woman a small smile._

_"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me Alexia?!" Alexia hissed under her breath. "I hate the name, just call me Lexi."_

_"No can do, sorry." Caroline responded smirking. _

_Alexia was about to reply when they both noticed Stefan starting to move and waking up. The green-eyed man looked up and glared. "What the hell do you both think you're doing?"_

_"Relax brother, when I'm done with you you'll thank me." Caroline said, as she walked up to him. "Never forget that I love you dear brother, and that I'm doing this for you." She planted a kiss on his forehead and turned around walking towards the curtains._

_She quickly opened them and let the sun in._

_"_Care, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked, still hugging her. "I've missed you sister."

"Well you know me; I came to check if you guys were still alive." The blonde replied smiling. "I should have come sooner, I have no idea how you guys are still alive after living together for more than a month."

"Well, technically we're already dead." Damon mused in a laughing tone as his lip displayed his usual smirk.

"You're still trying to be funny?" The blonde asked looking at him with open eyes before starting to giggle. "You really should stop that."

"Whatever…" Damon mumbled as he got up and when to refill his glass.

"So why are you really here?" Stefan asked, sitting in Damon's spot in the couch and for the first time noticing the sleeping Elena in the other couch. "And why is Elena knocked out?"

"Actually you're newest doppelgänger is the reason that I'm here." Caroline replied. "And I'm the reason she's knocked out." She noticed Stefan eyes quickly doing a check up on Elena and continued. "Don't worry, Damon broke her neck before I could play."

"I see." Stefan commented, nodding his head. "What do you want with Elena, Caroline?"

"I came to turn on her emotions; it seems you guys haven't had any luck with that." She replied sighing. "You could have called."

"I believed you had changed numbers since the last time we spoke, which was 10 years ago sister." Stefan replied. "But I'm happy that you're here nonetheless."

"I'm happy to be here too brother." The blonde said with a big grin. "Well then, I should begin what I came here to do." She informed as she moved to the couch where the doppelgänger slept and dragged her to the floor.

"You could be more careful Care." Stefan commented with a frown on his face as he saw the love of his life being dragged by her ankle across the floor.

"I'm not here to make her comfortable." Caroline huffed, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She's a vampire, not a porcelain doll."

She continued to walk in the direction of the door leading to the basement pulling the dead weight of the girl through the floor, ignoring the glares her brothers were sending her.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm planing a Klaroline reunion for the next chapter and some Elena torture.**

**Cya,**

**Ritz-chan **


	4. Dragged Doll

**A/N: Hi readers, since you've been wanting an update here it is. I was planing on making it a little bigger but decided to keep some things for the next chapter (you have some spoilers in the end of this chapter).**

**Also, none of you have guessed what Caroline is but kept trying, don't give up, and keep an open mind.**

**TVD and TO just started, and I'll have to say that I'm excited about what's coming. I may even kidnap Marcel from New Orleans and bring him into my story since the sexual tension between him and Rebekah almost killed me.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_The Roma Girl_

Chapter 3: _Dragged Doll_

Music was blasting through the radio of the 2007 Lincoln Navigator as it when through the small city of Mystic Falls in the direction of the Salvatore boarding house. The blonde Original in the front passenger seat was checking out her nails and singing along with the radio while the Original Hybrid in the driver's seat was controlling himself not to destroy the radio and put a dagger through his sister's heart.

"Rebekah, can't you shut up?" Klaus finally snapped, annoyed. "And turn that infernal machine down will you!"

"Don't be mean Nik; I have a beautiful singing voice." Rebekah huffed displeased. "Plus, I've been locked up in a box for 90 years; I've got to know what types of music people listen to in this century. I read in a magazine that electro pop was what they heard in clubs all around Europe."

"Dear sister, this is not music." The hybrid screamed as he turned the radio off. "This is noise, it's sound pollution."

"Whatever Nik, you're no fun." The youngest Original pouted, as she turned her face to the window. "Anyway, how do you know the oldest Salvatore?"

"Damon?" Klaus inquired, not understanding what this was about. "I met him when we came here…"

"I'm talking about the blonde girl, Caroline." Rebekah explained, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "You said you meet her five centuries ago, and that makes her the oldest Salvatore."

"She may call herself Caroline Salvatore, but I'm sure that's she as no blood connection to them." He said, in a bored tone. "They probably don't even know she's a gypsy."

"You know that about her, but you haven't spoken to her for centuries. She probably doesn't even remember you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If she's friends with Katerina I'm sure she knows me." Klaus said thoughtfully. "Last time I spoke with her she gave me directions to find Katerina and the wench got away; I want to know if she fooled me then."

"You think she was helping that bitch since the beginning?" Rebekah asked, lifting an eyebrow at her brother. "If you plan on killing her the moment you see her, at least let me find out what she is first."

"If she did fool me, I'm killing her slowly sister. Don't you know me at all?" The hybrid informed, as a smirk appeared in his face. "Plus when I meet her she was quite puzzling, I want to see if she's still the same." If she did fool him, she would pay although he still thought it was a pity to kill the girl- not many people did intrigue him these days.

"Well, let's find out what she really is then." Rebekah said, as she saw the structure of the Salvatore Boarding house. Klaus parked the car quickly and the moment they got out of the vehicle they heard screams coming out of the boarding house.

"Is that Elena?" Rebekah asked her brother, with wide eyes. "She's got quite the pair of lungs."

"I believe we came in good hour sister, seems like they're torturing the Doppelganger." The hybrid informed, smirking and with a look of excitement on his face as he took a step inside the house.

"To bad there's no popcorn." The blonde murmured as she followed her brother.

* * *

"They've been down stairs for fifteen minutes and I'm going mad already!" Damon thundered, as he paced around the room like a mad man as Elena's screams echoed through the boarding house.

Stefan was sitting in the couch with his eyes closed; trying to ignore the screams but even he was having difficulty ignoring what was happening in the room bellow. He knew from experience what was happening and he didn't recommend that to anyone, but he also knew that it was the best for Elena.

"Relax Damon, it won't take long." Stefan said in a grave tone. "If it was us doing the torture, Elena probably could hold on for a few weeks believing we wouldn't hurt her. However, it's Caroline so she probably will do it in a few hours."

"At least we don't have to do that to her, I'm not sure if I could." Damon then sat down next to his brother and let out a sigh as his hand passed through his hair. "Will she be ok after that? Were you?"

"I hope so, she's strong." Stefan replied, not opening his eyes. "I was, it took me a while but I was and I know she's gonna ok too."

Damon was about to say something when a sound coming from the front door called for his attention, and with a sigh he muttered angered. "What the hell do they want now?"

Stefan opened his eyes and focused his hearing outside, at that he heard a voice he recognized as Rebekah say "To bad there's no popcorn." He glanced at his older brother and noticed that Damon was tense and in a defensive pose, and he too got up from the couch a glared at the visitors.

"Don't get up on my cause Rippah, have a seat." Klaus drawled as he entered the room followed by his sister. "I'm not here for you, or your brother."

"What do you want with Elena?" Damon growled, as he narrowed his eyes at the hybrid. He was tired of having his life, and Elena's, messed up because the almighty Klaus had a different evil to-do-list every week.

"Elena? Why would we care about miss perfect and her holier-than-thou attitude?" Rebekah interjected, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She didn't understand why Damon thought she would spend her time looking for the newest Petrova bitch, while she could be doing her nails or shopping.

"If you're not here for Elena or us, why are you here?" Stefan inquired, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Caroline, I heard she's in town." Klaus replied, smirking as he noticed the surprised looks on the brother's faces. "She didn't tell you that she knew me, did she?"

"How do you know her Klaus?" Damon asked in an angry voice as he continued to glare daggers at the hybrid. "What do you want with her?"

"She's an old friend Damon, no need to feel threatened." The Original Hybrid replied with laugh in his voice, as he sat lazily on the couch. "I came so see how she was doing, last time I saw her cell phones hadn't been invented yet and we couldn't keep contact."

"She left already, something about shoes." The oldest brother replied, with his notorious smirk in place. "You know how women are, and she really wanted a pair of new shoes." Damon believed Klaus wouldn't look for Caroline in the basement, and that gave them time to ask their sister how he knew the hybrid.

"Is that so?" Rebekah inquired with a sly smile. "Then why did Elena just say 'fucking blonde bitch'? I don't think she meant me."

At that all the vampires tuned their ears and heard a voice that they knew as Elena scream, distressed. "I don't care!"

The next thing they knew Klaus had flashed to the basement followed by his sister, and the brothers did the only thing they could- they followed after.

* * *

The sound of dragging a body always made her giddy, it made her get nostalgic about dragging her dolls around when she was a simple child. She dragged the girl until she found a suitable room to torture her, which was one of the biggest holding cells.

Firstly, she grabbed a pair of chains and soaked them in vervain and strapped them on the ceiling. Then the blonde tied the girl by her ankles, upside down, with the vervained chains and made deep cuts in her jugular to drain her quickly.

When she started to stir, half of the Doppelganger's blood was already laying in a big pool on the floor. The girl was weak, hungry and quite mad so her first instinct was to attack. One didn't need to be intelligent to know that that didn't go well for the Doppelganger, seeing as the next second both of her arms here broken and her screams could be heard in the entire neighborhood.

"Have you calmed down already sweetheart?" Caroline inquired when the dark-haired stopped screaming and started whimpering softly. "As much as I would like to play torture with you I have a pair of leather boots to buy, so you should hurry up and turn it on because it will spare you a lot of pain and misery."

"Shut up." Elena growled with as much strength as she could, as she glared daggers at Caroline. "Who the fuck are you anyway? You're human, how in the world did you break my arms?!"

"You choose the hard way, to bad for you." Caroline replied, ignoring the girl's hatred and her questions. "Today I'm in the mood for physical torture, what do you think Elena? Doesn't it sound promising?"

"Who and what the fuck are you?" The Doppelganger repeated, in a grave tone, as she watched the blonde take and knife from her bag and twirl it in her right hand.

"I'm Caroline Salvatore." She replied, with a sigh. Caroline really wanted this to be quick, specially since her heels here covered in the girl's blood, but it seemed the Doppelganger was a stubborn one- she was related to Katherine after all- so the blonde decided to play things in a different way. The girl would probably endure physical pain easily; it was the emotional pain that she couldn't handle. "Katherine sent me to make sure you're back to your little snow flake self."

"Katherine?" Elena asked laughing coldly, in an amused tone. "I should have guessed, you're a bitch so of course you're friends with the queen bitch."

'_Bingo'_ the blonde thought as she noticed the rage and hate hidden in the doppelganger's eyes, hate is as powerful as love and as long as she felt hate the girl wasn't emotionless.

"It's best friend of the queen bitch to you dear." Caroline replied amused, as she stabbed Elena, in a quick movement, in the abdomen forcing the girl to let out a pained scream. "Don't take my bitchiness to heart, if I was Kat I would have stabbed all of your organs in alphabetic order but I'm a sweetheart, so I just stabbed your liver."

Since Elena didn't reply, only moaned in pain, the blonde continued. "I've lived with Kat for centuries, so it's only natural that I learned a few things with her as she learned a few things with me. I like being snarky, impulsive and wild after all, things are more interesting this way."

"Interesting?"Elena finally replied. "You're just like her; you like to play mind games just to entertain yourself. So tell me, how in the world do you have the name Salvatore?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and in two quick swifts stabbed both of her kidneys. "Let's have some ground rules, ok dear? You ask questions you get stabbed, I ask questions you reply. Are we clear?"

When the Doppelganger didn't respond, only groaned in pain, Caroline stabbed her once more, this time on the appendix. "Are we clear?" The blonde inquired, louder than before.

"Yes…" Elena whispered as her eyes watered.

"God girl, because of your good behavior I'll answer one of your questions." Caroline informed, giving the crying girl a beaming smile. "I'm a Salvatore, because Damon and Stefan are my brothers."

"You're lying; they wouldn't let you do this to me!" The girl half-screamed, not sounding sure of herself.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself Elena?" Caroline asked, raising and eyebrow. "You know it's true, why would they want you like this? You're nothing but a shadow of the girl they used to love. They both love the girl who's compassionate, the girl who cares about her friends, and the girl that cherished live!"

"They just loved the human me, I'm not like that anymore. I'm a vampire!" The Doppelganger roared, clearly distressed. "Fucking blonde bitch…" She muttered.

"That not true and you know it, becoming a vampire doesn't change who you are just what you are. Even after you became a vampire you were still compassionate, you still cared about your friends and you were against taking human live. The reason you're a shadow of the girl they used to love is not because you're a vampire, it's because you're an emotionless bitch that doesn't care who she hurts, and who she kills!" Caroline replied, ignoring the insult.

"I don't care!" Elena screamed in a panicking tone, as she cried her eyes out in agony.

"Yes Elena, you do." Caroline said in a soft tone, with a smile on her lips. "And if you care, that means you feel, and if you feel you can't be emotionless."

"Oh my God, what did I do?" The girl whispered, trembling. "I killed people, I hurt Bonnie!"

"Welcome back, snow flake."

* * *

Caroline walked closer to the crying girl, to unbind her from the vervained chains, when the door of the holding cell was kicked open.

"Damon relax, I've finished already and you're golden girl his back to her former perfect self." Caroline replied in a snarky tone, believing that it was the always impulsive Damon that opened the door, wanting to see how Elena was.

"Although it's good to know that the Doppelganger is a tad less annoying, I came here to see you sweetheart." She heard a male British voice say.

Turning around, she came face to face with Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid and the person that had hunted her best friend, Katherine Pierce, for five centuries. Bewildered as to why he was there, she blurted out the first that came to her mind.

"I see you took my advice to heart and shower these days."

She sensed Stefan, Damon and a female she believed to be Rebekah outside in the corridor, but decided to ignore their presence.

"I see you still have that enchanting sense of humor love." Klaus replied, with a small smile on his face. It seemed time hadn't changed her at all, she still had the most calming midnight eyes he had ever seen and she still moved with the grace of a queen, and the quickness of a predator. "You seem surprised to see me, didn't _Katerina_ told you I was in town?"

"I knew you were in town, I just didn't know you visited my brother's home often." Caroline replied, ignoring the distaste in his voice as he mentioned Kat. "Why did you come to see me?"

"Why wouldn't I come to see you, _Carolina_?"He inquired softly, liking how her name rolled out of his lips like honey. "The moment Elijah told me of you I had to come, even if only to ask a simple question."

"What question did you want to ask? It must be something important if you came here the moment you knew I was in town." Caroline replied, taking a step closer to him. If Katherine saw this she would definitely ask if her best friend was crazy, after all, one doesn't take a step closer to the devil; they run for their lives.

"Did you purposely send me, and my brother, on the wrong way to save _Katerina Petrova, _five centuries ago?" The Original hybrid inquired, glaring at the blonde gypsy in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, I'm planing on a special flashback to 1492. You may have guessed it already- you will finally know how our favorite Queen Bitch met our sweet Roma Girl. **

**Cya next time,**

**Ritz-chan**


End file.
